Entrevista com o Bruxo: What about christians?
by Olg'Austen
Summary: Mais uma entrevista com o Professor Snape assunto da vez: Religião ONESHOT


**Título:** Entrevista com o Bruxo: What about christians?  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple(-Polisher)  
**Censura:** +K  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape & Rita Skeeter [ personagens de JK Rolling]  
**Aviso:** Fic non-sense? Um pouco, talvez. Baseada em algumas _tiradas_ do filme Sleepy Hollow. Cristãos talvez se sentirão diminuídos – ou não  
**Resumo: **Mais uma entrevista com o Professor Snape assunto da vez: Religião/

~*~

Trick-or-treat?

_Reviews_-or-_avadas_?

_~aka Prince's __Apple_

* * *

– Mais uma?

– Só mais umazinha, Professor Snape

– Srtª Skeeter suas entrevistas são...

– É claro que são, professor. – ela o interrompera – São lidas em todo o mundo bruxo.

– É isso o que eu temo... – Snape bufou – Temo que todos leiam as mentiras que a senhorita escreverá sobre mim!

– Mentiras?! – A jornalista exclamou rogando-se desentendida – Todos conhecem a essência das minhas matérias!

– Disso não tenho dúvidas... – ele replicou entediado

– E quem conhece a essência de Severus Snape? – se fez sarcástica – A sua mãe? Certamente que sim.

– Saia desse recinto agora mesmo, Rita Skeeter!

– Se insiste, Professor. – Ela concordou levantando-se da cadeira e se dirigindo à porta entreaberta – Eu só sinto por você nunca saber do que viria a se tratar essa entrevista.

– Grande coisa deve ser! – Snape bufou novamente.

– E é uma grande coisa professor! – Como se tivesse sido convidada, Rita, de pronto, voltou para o lugar que antes ocupava. – Religião! – Exclamou cruzando as pernas enquanto procurava por sua pena e pelo seu bloco de notas.

– Religião? Bruxos são adeptos às religiões, Skeeter?

– É certo que são, senhor! – ela respondeu animada. – Eu mesma sou budista.

– Há! Budista! – Snape exclamou com ironia

– Você deve ser cristão, não?

Na verdade, Rita não precisava perguntar muito à Snape, pois a sua pena de repetição já redigia um longo texto sobre o dia em que Snape descobriu que se converter ao cristianismo era a melhor opção para livrar-se do grande tormento de sua vida: uma paixão repentina nutrida por uma freira católica.

– Eu, cristão? – Snape fez-se pálido antes de agarrar o bloco de notas e arrancar a folha redigida – Você certamente sabe o que os cristãos acham de bruxos, não?

– Sim, eu sei, professor. – Rita respondeu – Achei isso por conta da sua natureza sociopata...

– Basta! – Snape bradou, aproximando seu rosto do alheio – A senhorita quer ouvir uma verdadeira história sobre o cristianismo?

– Sim! – ela respondeu paralisada, sem saber o pezar que viria a seguir, pois Snape apanhou sua pena de repetição e num só movimento partiu-a em dois. – Professor! – ela gritou, mas já era tarde demais.

– Ótimo. – Ele continuou, evitando o olhar daquela enraivecida Rita Skeeter. – Seja como for, contarei para você de onde tiro as razões que nutrem o meu ódio por estes cristãos fanáticos trouxas. – O professor de poções sentia-se apto a abrir o jogo, para a jornalista – Agora não há problema algum, sua maldita fábrica de mentiras já foi pro inferno! – referiu-se à pena de repetição – Nasci bruxo, morrerei bruxo, Srtª Skeeter! Mas, apesar daqueles outros que foram condenados à fogueira há séculos atrás apenas sentirem cócegas enquanto o fogo queimava-lhes a pele, a minha mãe sentiu nos ossos a fúria de um trouxa cristão!

– Esse trouxa...

– Sim, Srtª Skeeter, esse trouxa era o meu pai! – ele interrompeu alterado – Um castrador, um perseguidor de pecados, um autoritário, um abusado, um assassino! –concluiu voltando a se sentar.

– Assassino? – Rita pulara na cadeira.

– Sim, pois de certa forma ele matou a alegria que existia em nossa família.

– Mas para eles...

– Eles quem?

– Para os cristãos, para eles deus não é isso, professor – ela tentava explicar – Deus não é dor, deus é amor!

– De que livro imbecil você retirou essas palavras, Skeeter? – ele perguntou– Não me diga que deus é amor, senhorita!

– Para os cristãos é... – explicava Rita – Para eles, Jesus morreu por...

– Não espera que eu fique grato, espera?

– Não, Profes...

– Será que ele, o grande Jesus, espera que eu chore por isso, hein Skeeter? – Snape a interrompera novamente – Não, ele não espera! E sabe por que? – perguntou retoricamente – Porque ele simplesmente não existe.

_Jesus não me quer como discípulo  
[ estes nunca foram feitos como eu  
Não espere que eu chore...  
... Por todas as razões que você teve para morrer  
Nem nunca peça seu amor de mim _

(The Vaselines)

**

* * *

**

**p'sapple:.**


End file.
